Mascara Blanca
by SilverTheHedgehog13
Summary: -como se habrán dado cuenta, las chicas tienen una máscara blanca puesta…no pueden hablar ni utilizar sus poderes, tienen puestas colonias especiales que confunden su aroma. Este es el juego de los rostros de Fairy Tail. Ustedes deben descubrir de quien se trata...[[lo se, mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad, no se arrepentiran]]


**Mascara Blanca.**

.

.

Los preparativos de la fiesta estaban hechos. Erza estaba de misión, aunque Mirajane le había pedido de una y mil maneras que se quedara, ella dijo que tenía algo más importante que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo entre mucho ruido. Eso daba a entender a Mira que Erza había planeado una cita con Jellal ese día y que no tenía planeada pasarse por el gremio, por lo tanto estaba libre de hacer lo que ella quisiera durante la fiesta. Y, con ayuda de Lissana, planearon todo lo mejor que pudieron. Una vez terminado, acudieron a la casa de cada una de las chicas del gremio, entregándoles diferentes cosas. Le entregaron a Lucy una poción que cambiaría su aroma por completo, una colonia con olor a flores una máscara blanca y un par de guantes arreglados especialmente para el disfraz que ella llevaría. A Juvia le entregaron una bonita peineta y una máscara blanca que cubría hasta la mitad de su cara. Y de esta forma también visitaron a Levy, entregándole también una pócima, una colonia especial y una máscara blanca.

Un par de casas más y las hermanas Strauss habían terminado la fase principal de su plan sonriendo con malicia. Esa iba a ser la mejor fiesta de disfraces de la historia.

Freed y BickSlow ayudaron a Elfman a colocar los últimos adornos del gremio gritando que colgar cosas en el techo era de hombres. Les divertía tanto hacer "cosas de hombres" que también lo acompañaban a gritar cosas sin sentido como "gritar es de hombres", "ayudar a tu hermana es de hombres" y "el ponche de frutas es hombre"

Ahora solamente faltaba esperar a la noche…

Natsu estaba molesto por que no lo habían dejado ir al gremio y tampoco lo habían dejado ir a casa de Lucy, por lo que estaba aburrido pescando. Mirajane le había dado un paquete extraño que no podía abrir hasta que se diera la hora indicada en el paquete, aunque él creía que había algo extraño ahí, pues le daba miedo que algo pasara si decidía abrirlo mucho antes. Happy y charle tenían una relación un poco extraña. Por fin ella le había dado la oportunidad de estar con ella, y no se estaba arrepintiendo. Parecían pasarla bastante bien.

En cuanto al mago de hielo de Fairy Tail, le sorprendía muchísimo no ver a Juvia ni sentirla por ninguna parte. No verla en todo el día le parecía de lo más extraño… y le preocupaba… ¿Dónde estaba la maga? ¿Se encontraría bien? con ese tipo de pensamientos se le llegó la noche y él tenía que ir al gremio usando quien sabe qué cosa que estaba dentro de un paquete que Lissana y Mira le habían dado. Rápidamente se duchó y abrió el paquete encontrando dentro un disfraz… iría de príncipe árabe…vaya… sí que a Mira le gustaba jugar con esas cosas…. En fin, prefería eso a recibir el castigo que les había dicho el maestro que tendrían si no usaban lo que estaba en el paquete.

-qué problema…-había dicho una vez vestido.- espero que realmente valga la pena ir vestido como un imbécil….

Y de esa forma se dirigió al gremio, esperando no ser el único con un disfraz. Y estaba en lo correcto, no era el único. Ahí adentro había muchas personas usando un disfraz. Era genial. El ambiente era siempre cálido. Así era Fairy Tail. Acudió directamente a la barra, en donde una chica con una máscara blanca le sirvió un trago sin dirigirle una palabra. Eso le pareció de verdad extraño.

-Oe… ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué no hablas?...- no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres Mira? ¿Lissana?-una vez mas no tuvo respuesta… eso estaba comenzando a tornarse por demás extraño. Estuvo a punto de decir otra cosa pero el maestro, desde el escenario, interrumpió al mago de hielo cuando este aun no había dicho palabra alguna.

-¡mocosos! – Había dicho el maestro-como se habrán dado cuenta, las chicas tienen una máscara blanca puesta…no pueden hablar ni utilizar sus poderes, tienen puestas colonias especiales que confunden su aroma. Este es el juego de los rostros de Fairy Tail. Ustedes deben descubrir de quien se trata. Quien pierda, tendrá que hacer "ESO".

-rayos… yo no quiero hacer "ESO" – había dicho un DS de fuego, quien de inmediato comenzó a girar su vista hacia todos lados.

Gray no había visto a la maga de agua aun… estaba realmente preocupado por ella…

"¿dónde estás ahora, Juvia?" pensaba… suspirando se giró en la barra para ver a todos… entonces la vio a ella…una princesa árabe vestida de azul, una tiara muy bella cubría su frente, adornándola una máscara blanca estaba cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, el resto lo cubría un velo en color azul que cubría solo la parte inferior de su rostro… cuerpo escultural adornado con seda azul y detalles en dorado. Llevaba brazaletes en los brazos y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, adornada con un bonito adorno en dorado. Sus risos caían en cascada por su espalda… era preciosa…se perdió en la figura que tenía enfrente, la estaba mirando como un estúpido…

Ella se dio cuenta de eso y caminó hacia el...después se detuvo a una distancia muy grande y le hiso una seña para que lo siguiera…embobado por lo que estaba frente a él, la siguió como un poseso a la planta alta del gremio, en donde no había nadie….estaba oscuro…

-t-t-tu…-había dicho el algo embobado- e-e-eres…p-preciosa…-no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo hasta después de haberlo dicho, se sonrojó y se reprochó a si mismo lo dicho, no sabía quién era la chica, ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Quedaría como un perdedor pervertido, más aun por que la parte alta de su disfraz había desaparecido durante el trayecto…ese estúpido hábito suyo… ¿Qué estaría pensando la doncella que estaba ante él? No lo sabía…lo enigmático de su figura lo envolvía y lo hacía perderse no importaba que… su mirada siempre se posaba en ella aun cuando él hacia su mejor intento por no mirarla…

"Esto es malo… me tiene...hipnotizado…"

Ella pareció sonrojarse por como la miraba él y bajó la mirada un momento. Después lo miró y lo invitó, aunque en señas, a sentarse en una silla. Cuando lo hiso…Él estaba expectante…ella se había colocado frente a él y se lo quedó viendo un rato, ella parecía indecisa… extrañado, simplemente decidió seguir su juego, si planeaba atacarlo él lo sabría, sin embargo no lo hiso… ella se quedó ahí, plantada frente a él un momento más… cuando él estaba casi perdiendo la paciencia…ella comenzó a bailar para el….

El ritmo de sus caderas era demasiado sexy como para soportarlo, estaba hundiéndose en un montón de sentimientos extraños al compás de esa vertiginosa danza, sus caderas se movían al ritmo de una melodía invisible que, sin querer, marcaba el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Él sabía que conocía a aquella chica, era una de las magas del gremio….pero… ¿quién era?...

Poco a poco su mente fue nublándose, su corazón latía desbocado una y otra vez, comenzó a sentir nervios y sudor en sus manos….entonces supo que estaba completamente perdido….llegó el momento en el que no se pudo contener más, ya no podía. Acorraló a la chica contra la pared y levantó suavemente el velo que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro…labios rojos…eso solo podía significar una cosa….sonrió de lado y entonces la besó… el beso duró mucho tiempo, hasta que ambos ya no pudieron respirar… entonces él se dio cuenta de que a pesar de rechazarla todos los días, de que ella fuera algo melosa, de que fuera celosa y por demás rara… también podía volverlo loco de deseo aun sin saber que era ella… lo había atrapado sin decir una sola palabra…..

y la elegía a ella aun sin saber que era su mirada la que se ocultaba tras esa mascara blanca….

-te atrapé….Juvia…

**=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=**

**[[Hola a todos:**

**Espero les haya gustado el Oneshot. Le agradezco mucho a Frani – sempai porque es la primera vez que escribo ese tipo de escenas y me ayudó C: también estuve leyendo varios fanfics románticos (en los cuales olvide poner review, lo lamento mucho, prometo pasarme por todos ellos en cuanto pueda para agradecer como se debe por enseñarme a describir. Por favor no me maten.)**

**¡Ya casi es Halloween! Y por eso escribí este oneshot C: el día de brujas no es lo mismo sin historias de miedo y curiosamente tengo dos de ellas preparadas y listas para leerse, las pueden ver en el apartado de mis historias. La primera que escribí se llama Delirio y la segunda, se llama Nightmare. Salidas de mis pesadillas y listas para asustarlos, buuuu jajajaja (el Halloween es mi día preferido del año) y por eso me ven todo loquito haciendo oneshot tras otro. Hay tantas cosas de las que quiero escribir *-* pero ¡no! Dx primero tengo que terminar mis fanfics largos T_T inspiración para cosas serias, no me abandones xD**

**Acepto tomatazos y amenazas de muerte y de secuestros por review. Si no me van a mandar ninguna de esas dos cosas y les ha gustado el fic, también acepto review, me encantaría saber que les pareció, porque si fue malo y no me dicen nada, seguiré escribiendo cosas malas sin saber ._.U**

**¡Feliz día de Brujas!**

**¡Les mando un saludo!**

**Xei.]]**


End file.
